El por qué de mi ser
by ArrTsuDreX
Summary: En esa noche oscura y tormentosa Chloé descubrira la felicidad, el día que siempre ha sido el más doloroso para ella.


Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece.

* * *

Esa noche reflejaba claramente el como se sentía, la luz se había ido hace un par de horas, producto de la fuerte tormenta que se había producido de repente. La ciudad estaba totalmente a oscuras siendo iluminada por los truenos que caían incesantes como si estos fueran la lluvia en vez de esas pequeñas gotas que hacían resonar el techo del Penthouse con fuerza, rompiendo así aquel silencio que reinaba en todo Paris en conjunto con el sonido de aquellos potentes truenos. Sí, realmente esa noche era perfecta para el como se sentía, y es que esa fecha que le traía alegría a la rubia también le daba una tristeza tan inefable, una que su padre creía que podía curar dandole todo le ella desease dando como resultado aquella personalidad que la hacía ser tan mala como persona, vanidosa, petrimetre… y es que ella no era realmente así, puede que en algunas cosas sí, pero lo que se escondia tras esa fachada de niña rica y mimada era una niña temerosa y necesitada, que añoraba algo que sabía nunca iba a tener… el amor de una madre. Dejó salir esas lagrimas que llevaba rato conteniendo, se sentía destrozada, se preguntaba como serían las cosas si su madre no hubiese muerto durante el parto, como sería todo si dejara de ser tan cobarde y se quitara esa mascara y pidiera perdón, perdón a todos aquellos a los que les había hecho daño de una forma u otra por sentirse celosa, la única persona capaz de entenderla era su querido amigo de la infancia Adrien con quien compartía pesar, solo que de una forma diferente, al menos él si había podido conocer a su madre y él si había sabido afrontar el dolor mejor que ella. Dejó escapar un sollozo que no se molesto en reprimir, sus lagrimas gruesas caían al igual que esas gotas de lluvia, mezclandose con ellas así como sus sollozos tan lastimeros, capaces de romper el alma hasta de la persona más fría se fusionaban junto con el sonido de los truenos, uno de ellos en especial parecía que entendía su dolor; ilumino toda la habitación y parecio como si la luz se hubiese concentrado exactamente en ella y en el sofá donde estaba sentada, alargando su sombra, dandole una forma extraña, y el sonar emitido hizo temblar los vidrios de la ventana e inclusive la puerta, lo tomo como el grito que quería lanzar, el llanto que quería librar pero que reprimia para no despertar ni preocupar a nadie.

En su cama, cierta pelirroja se movía intranquila, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir con su amiga, pero esa noche se sentía incomoda y no era debido a los truenos ni al mal clima, aunque había que decirlo la última vez que se había visto un clima como ese fue debido a la ex-villana Climatika, no, se sentía como una intrusa, como si hubiera sido mejor hacer caso omiso al pedido de Chloé de que se quedase a dormir con ella, aunque podía sentir que si lo hacía se sentiría peor. Al principio no había podido conciliar el sueño a pesar de que su compañera había caído al instante, luego de un buen rato fue que pudo lograrlo antes de que se fuera la luz y esa lluvia cayera de repente y ahora, volvia a estar despierta solo que por un ruido, un ruido distinto del de los truenos y el de la lluvia, uno que destacaba de tal forma que desplazaba a esos dos a pesar de ser tan bajo y casi controlado, un sonido que hacía sentir a su corazón como si lo apretaran. Lentamente se incorporo entre las sabanas y dirigio su mirada hasta la sala teniendo una vista perfecta de su mejor amiga sentada en el sofá con la mirada hacía la venta mientras era iluminada por los rayos, se quito las sabanas de encima y se sentó al borde de la cama colocandose las pantuflas de zorro que su amiga le había regalado. Se acerco lentamente hacía ella para que no se percatara de su presencia, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo escuchar como su amiga dejaba escapar un sollozo cargado de dolor que la hizo a ella derramar también un par de lagrimas las cuales seco de inmediato, paso un rato así, observandola sintiendo cada tanto que su corazón se hacía pedazos junto al de su amiga, a pesar de que no entendía su dolor trataba de compartirlo. Pasaron al menos unos dos minutos en los que Chloé no se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga, mientras que está la miraba con tristeza, sintiendose inutil al no poder curarla de su dolor, si tan solo pudiera estar con Chloé como ella quisiera se esforzaria por hacerla feliz, pero, como su mejor amiga podía también estar ahí para ella y consolarla y reconfortarla las veces que fueran necesarias.

—Chloé—llamó con voz quebrada haciendo saltar a su amiga de un pequeño susto—.

La mencionada se paso las manos por los ojos en un inutil intento de ocultar lo que estaba pasandole—¿Qué sucede Sabrina no puedes dormir?-trato de bromear, pero solo salió una voz temblorosa y quebrada con aquella frase, Sabrina se sentó a su lado mirandola a los ojos dejando salir dos lagrimas las cuales no trato de secar—¿Te sucede algo?—se sentía estupida, era más que evidente que Sabrina lloraba por ella y sabia que no estaría tranquila hasta que no lograra relajarla un poco—.

—Esa es mi línea—dijo sin apartar su mirada de los ojos cristalinos y enrojecidos de su amiga, lentamente acerco sus manos sujetandole el rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares—. No llores, te saldran arrugas—quiso usar ese tono vanidoso que solía usar Chloé, el cual no le salió para nada, acto seguido acerco a Chloé hasta ella colocando su cabeza en su pecho y envolviendola en un fuerte abrazo, uno con el cual trató de transmitirle ese apoyo que en ese momento no quería con palabras.

Chloé simplemente se dejo confortar dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas sobre la pijama de Sabrina; presionandose contra su amiga para ahogar así su llanto bajo, Sabrina simplemente observaba como se desahogaba, con una mano la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura y con la otra acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, Chloé traía el cabello suelto lo cual le permitía acariciarla desde la corona hasta la nuca. Estuvieron así un largo rato, en el que Chloé dejo salir parte del dolor que sentía, agradeciendo mentalmente a su amiga, ya luego lo haría verbalmente, lentamente se separó un poco de ella encontrandose con sus ojos azules que le miraban con afecto y comprensión, y con unas lagrimas que bajaban a través de sus mejillas.

—Chloé—llamó Sabrina haciendo temblar un poco a Chloé entre sus brazos por el tono de voz serio usado por ésta, tono que nunca oyó en Sabrina—Sé que no entiendo tu dolor y nunca llegare a hacerlo, pero quiero que al menos me dejes compartirlo, no es justo que todo ese dolor lo lleve una sola persona, así que si tu lloras dejame llorar contigo—dijo con determinación, su corazón estaba acelerado y en sus mejillas había un muy ligero sonrojo debido a sus palabras, y agradeció que todo estuviese a oscuras y los truenos no llegaran a iluminar por completo—.

Chloé llevo sus manos hasta su boca, dejando salir otras dos lagrimas solo que esta vez no eran de tristeza y miraba a Sabrina enternecedoramente queriendo darle las gracias. De un momento a otro bajo sus manos, y dejandose llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, sin pensarlo, solo se lanzó aún más sobre su amiga y le robo un beso, un beso corto ante el cual Sabrina no supo como reaccionar. Un vez se separó de ella sus ojos se agrandaron hasta más no poder, volvió a llevar sus manos hasta su boca, estaba apenada ¿Por qué había hecho eso? En ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener el ex-poder de su amiga y volverse invisible, bajo la mirada, ni siquiera sentia poder ver en su dirección de lo avergonzada que estaba y por el ardor de sus mejillas dedujo que estaba más roja que un tomate.

—Yo…Sabrina…perdón…el momento… estaba conmovida y… y bueno, ya sabes—balbuceó aún con la cabeza gacha, sentia que morirá de la vergüenza si veía sus ojos verdes—.

Sabrina no dijo nada, simplemente la miro durante unos pocos segundos para luego repetir la acción de Chloé solo que esta vez fue un beso más largo y cargado de sentimientos, sentia que estaba mal debido al estado de animo de Chloé, pero también sentia que si no era ahora no sería nunca. Ahora era su turno de estar sorprendida, Sabrina la estaba besando y la verdad lo hacía muy bien, paso un rato hasta que decidió corresponder, después de todo ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad para la felicidad con la persona que más la entendia y quería? Primero fue raro dado que nunca había besado a una mujer pero luego dejo de pensar en su entorno y se concentro solo en ella. Ambas estaban tan metidas en sí que no se percataron que la lluvia había parado; un rayo y la falta de aire las obligo a separarse, Chloé decidió tomar su teléfono y encender la linterna, luego lo colocó sobre la mesa y volvió su mirada a Sabrina quien la miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad y un rostro totalmente sonrojado, ella también sonrió sabiendo que se encontraba igual que su amiga, un tanto confundida pero con una felicidad que le había hecho olvidar todo lo anterior, y pensando que el momento no podía ser mejor, de entre las negras nubes se dejó ver el brillo de la luna llena, brillo que la rubia pudo jurar estaba posado unicamente sobre su compañera, agradeció mentalmente sin saber a quien y sin importarle ya nada más que lo que estaba sintiendo volvió a acercarse a Sabrina juntando primero sus narices para luego juntar nuevamente sus labios.

Esa noche entre besos y caricias a la luz de la luna llena Chloé juro que ese día ya no sería para ella motivo de tristeza sino de alegría, así como que haría su mejor esfuerzo por ser perdonada por sus compañeros, por ser mejor, y está si era una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir y con Sabrina a su lado sentia que sería más facil el lograrlo, después de todo, ella sería el _por qué_ de su nuevo ser.


End file.
